


Chuck finds a new kink

by EnsignCelery



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, no actual sexual intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme: "Chuck really just wants Mike to cum on him, somewhere, anywhere. On his chest, on his face, on his tongue, back, legs, ass, anywhere. Preferably without actual intercourse; he just wants Mike to jack off on him. And Mikey loves the idea, of course."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck finds a new kink

**Author's Note:**

> My notes from when I posted this on Dreamwidth:
> 
> "My first foray into Motorcity porn! Considering I just started watching it a week ago, I think I'm doing pretty good. X3"

Mutt's windows were so fogged that they'd abandoned her ages ago, choosing instead to move their activities onto the asphalt beside her. Chuck's bangs were a sweaty, matted mess pushed above his eyes, Mike's fingers tangled in them as he kissed back up the blonde's chest, smirk shining on his face at the heavy panting whines pouring out of Chuck's mouth.  
  
"Now, what was that about me not getting you worked up while we're driving?" Mike mumbled into the skin of his throat, punctuating the question with a little nip.  
  
"I di-didn't say that yo-ou couldn't," Chuck managed to get out between the sensation of Mike attacking his neck and shoulders. "I s-said that you SHOULDN'T. It's DA-AANGEROUS, MIKESTOPDISTRACTINGME-!"  
  
"Mmm, nope, I like seeing how many octaves I can make your voice jump."  
  
A small bite to the cartilage of his right ear, followed by a swirling lick.  
  
"You're such a dick, Mike."  
  
"I thought you liked my dick?"   
  
Ignoring Chuck's eye roll, Mike leaned in even closer to mumble, "In fact, I think you really like it. You like seeing it. You like tasting it. And-" a pause to hear Chuck's breathing speed up "-I think you like it when I come on you. Isn't that right, Chuckles?"  
  
A whimper was his only response as he licked at the ear in front of him again.  
  
"Yeah, you seemed to like it a lot the last time it happened. Liked gettin' me all riled up, making me want you so much I couldn't even hold off. Of course," he grinned, "the apology blowjob afterwards probably didn't hurt."  
  
The last time had been an accident and Mike had been embarrassed at first, quickly apologizing with said blowjob, but Chuck really didn't mind. Mikey had him pegged with his little monologue; Chuck loved seeing him lose control, no matter what the situation. He may complain about Mike's driving, but he loved the rapture on his face when he let his inhibitions go and just drove Mutt with everything he had.   
  
His face during orgasm? At least twice that.  
  
And being able to feel it on his skin...  
  
"Yeah," Chuck managed to wheeze out, surprising himself with his own voice. "Yeah, Mikey, please."  
  
Mike grinned and heaved himself backward, ignoring Chuck's whine of disappointment and sitting back on his knees. "I think it's about time we got these pants off, then, huh?"   
  
He almost fell on his ass at the flurry of movement that followed that question. It looked like Chuck almost dislocated something in his hurry to rid himself of his pants and underwear, the left leg briefly getting stuck on the shoe that he still had half hanging off his foot.  
  
Any reaction he could have had that would have resulted in killing the mood, though (Mike had learned the hard way that laughing at Chuck's clumsiness would get him exiled to sleeping in Mutt for the rest of the week), was stifled immediately as Chuck took it upon himself to sprawl out in as enticing a manner as he could. One arm was draped above his head and the other was lying across his stomach, his legs sprawled open lazily. Mike swallowed heavily and began working his own pants off, delighting to himself the gleam of smugness in Chuck's eye at making him react in such a way.  
  
Chuck liked to hide his body around everyone else, but Mike? Mike had finally convinced him exactly how sexy he thought all of that glorious, pale skin was and Chuck had made it his mission to take advantage of that at every opportunity.   
  
Mike couldn’t have been happier about it.  
  
His clothing taken care of, Mike crawled over to cover Chuck again, leaning down so that only their lips brushed against each other, purposefully trying to tease the blond into action. When Chuck tried to spur him into further action by looping his arms around Mike's neck to try and drag him down closer, Mike simply reached up to swipe at his hands, laughing softly into the kiss when Chuck growled at him.  
  
After several minutes of playful swats and tugs, Chuck finally (much to Mike's approval) gave up and simply wrapped his fingers around Mike’s still very interested dick, a purr leaving his throat at Mike's unrestrained moan.   
  
"Tease," Chuck breathed against his lips, giving him a particularly rough stroke as emphasis, making Mike jerk and nearly collapse against him. Mike settles with laying his forehead against Chuck's shoulder and laughing breathlessly through his moans.  
  
"I'm teasing myself, too, I hope," a pause to gasp and groan into his shoulder," I hope you know."  
  
"Yeah, but you like it."  
  
Mike chose not to answer, instead stretching his legs further apart, trying to put more of himself on display and digging his forehead into the skin under it. The position was hell on Chuck's wrist, but he went with it, stroking with the hard, heavy rhythm that he knew Mike liked, and stopping every so often to stroke his middle and forefinger along the skin behind Mike's balls, making him jump and whine each time.  
  
As the brunette's breaths became more labored, his sounds dissolving into small whimpers and whines into Chuck's skin, Chuck paused for a moment to push his other hand into the hair at the back of Mike's neck, moaning out a soft, "Thought you were gonna watch yourself come all over me?"  
  
Mike let out a broken moan, almost a sob, and pushed himself up onto his hands again. He shifted his weight onto one and brought the other down to Cover Chuck's, picking up the pace and staring darkly into those blue eyes beneath him, groaning as his orgasm approached.  
  
"Come on, Mikey," Chuck whispered, watching Mike's eyelashes flutter. "Keep 'em open. You don't want to miss it, do you?"  
  
Brown eyes shot open, blurring in and out of focus, as Mike spasmed and strips of white painted their way across Chuck's stomach and chest, his breath momentarily stolen from him even as Chuck's came out in wheezing little pants and whines at the warm feeling spreading through his body.   
  
"Mike, Mike, yes, c'mon," he whimpered, stroking Mike past the point of oversensitivity, forcing him to yank the blonde’s hand away from himself before he collapsed back on his elbows, kissing his way across Chuck's face to steal his lips again.  
  
After a few moments of slow, deep kisses, Mike noticed the light passing of knuckles over his hip and glanced down to see Chuck stroking himself, whispering a jumbled nonsense of "Mike" and "Mikey" and "please" into the air, his eyes squeezed shut and his other hand dragging through the strings of cooling come across his torso.  
  
Mike grinned widely and reached down to steady Chuck's hand.  
  
"Up for another one of those blowjobs, Chuckles?"


End file.
